greekmythologywikiaorg-20200216-history
The Tenth Labor: Obtain the Cattle of the Giant Geryon
Herakles' Tenth Labor was to obtain the cattle of the three headed, three bodied Giant Geryon.In the fullest account in the Bibliotheke of Pseudo-Apollodoros, Heracles was required to travel to Erytheia, in order to obtain the Cattle of Geryon as his tenth labour. On the way there, he crossed the Libyan desert and became so frustrated at the heat that he shot an arrow at Helios, the Sun. Helios "in admiration of his courage" gave Heracles the golden cup he used to sail across the sea from west to east each night. Heracles used it to reach Erytheia, a favorite motif of the vase-painters. Such a magical conveyance undercuts any literal geography for Erytheia, the "red island" of the sunset. When Heracles reached Erytheia, no sooner had he landed than he was confronted by the two-headed dog, Orthrus. With one huge blow from his olive-wood club, Heracles killed the watchdog. Eurytion the herdsman came to assist Orthrus, but Heracles dealt with him the same way. On hearing the commotion, Geryon sprang into action, carrying three shields, three spears, and wearing three helmets. He pursued Heracles at the River Anthemus but fell victim to an arrow that had been dipped in the venomous blood of the Lernaean Hydra, shot so forcefully by Heracles that it pierced Geryon's forehead, "and Geryon bent his neck over to one side, like a poppy that spoils its delicate shapes, shedding its petals all at once". Heracles then had to herd the cattle back to Eurystheus. In Roman versions of the narrative, on the Aventine hill in Italy, Kakos stole some of the cattle as Heracles slept, making the cattle walk backwards so that they left no trail, a repetition of the trick of the young Hermes. According to some versions, Heracles drove his remaining cattle past a cave, where Kakos had hidden the stolen animals, and they began calling out to each other. In others, Caca, Kakos' sister, told Heracles where he was. Heracles then killed Kakos, and according to the Romans, founded an altar where the Forum Boarium, the cattle market, was later held. To annoy Heracles, Hera sent a gadfly to bite the cattle, irritate them and scatter them. The hero was within a year able to retrieve them. Hera then sent a flood which raised the level of a river so much, Heracles could not cross with the cattle. He piled stones into the river to make the water shallower. When he finally reached the court of Eurystheus, the cattle were sacrificed to Hera. In the Aeneid, Vergil may have based the triple-souled figure of Erulus, king of Praeneste, on Geryon. The Herculean Sarcophagus of Genzano features a three headed representation of Geryon Geryon.png|Geryon Geryon1a.jpg Black Figure Amphora-Geryon.jpeg Red Figure Kylix-Geryon.jpeg Unnamed.jpg|Coin depicting the three bodied Geryon (with his cattle in the background) whom Herakles killed to acquire his cattle during Herakles' Tenth Labor. Herakles_Geryon_Staatliche_Antikensammlungen_1379.jpg K384g8zq.gif 755mg.jpg ThP39JWUCQ.jpg 1525.jpg Category:Stories Category:Quests Category:The Tenth Labor: Obtain the Cattle of the Giant Geryon Category:Twelve Labors of Herakles